snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Samantha Star
"Some people are like clouds, it's a beautiful day once they leave" Samantha Joan Star (more commonly known as Sammy) first blessed the world with her loud voice on Valentine's day of 2060 at the Royal Prince Alfred Hospital of Sydney, Australia. She has currently completed four years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is now enduring her fifth year preparing for her OWLs with true Hufflepuff pride.So basically she's trying to get into the kitchens to get snacks for everyone. Samantha can be rather slow at times but on no account underestimate her. She can be exceedingly bright if she doesn't get distracted. Being rather distracted she has not yet discovered her patronus because as we know, that takes a lot of hard work and focus. Both of which Sammy dislikes. On the other hand she has discovered her boggart, though some may laugh, her biggest fear is doctors. Of course, not THE Doctor (Doctor Who) because THE Doctor is the only one who'll save her from her second biggest fear, the weeping angels. Early Life The odd thing about the first few years of Samantha's life was that she was kidnapped by her psychopath of an Aunt just before her first birthday and taken to England, where she was but up for adoptions for reasons still unknown to this day. But soon enough she was introduced to the Mecan family and they became her family. She had two older sisters (Gabrielle and Susan) and an older brother (Ben), when she turned 7 she recieved yet another sibling by the name of Annie, this sibling she became particularly attached to for she became a big sister and had to protect the one younger than her. All throughtout her years of living with the Mecan's she never questioned the fact the she was the only blonde in the family apart from her Aunt who was not a natural blonde like herself. Why would she question it? To her she had the best family she could ever wish for. She grew up on a farm and her mother owned a small pet store in the city, all the kids got to help out at the store but it was mainly her because Gabrielle and Susan were in school and Ben was about to start school by the time Sammy could actually help out at the store. On her fourth birthday she recieved, in her eyes, the best birthday present ever. She was allowed to go into the store, pick any animal she wanted and have it for her to look after by herself. She picked the small shaggy puppy who she soon called Mac, a shortened version of her brother's suggestion, Macaroni (Ben's all time favourite food). Within two years the small puppy grew to the size of a young shetland pony and became a very faithful and well behaved dog, particularly to Samantha. Though by this time Sammy was excited about more than just her Mac, she was off to kindergarten like a big girl so no one could call her little anymore. But on Boxing day disaster struck, they were told that Mac was in the late stagies of abdominal cancer and probably wouldn't make it to Easter the next year. At that point Sammy became attached to Mac, she wouldn't let him out of her sight whilst at home. But soon enough the predicted happened, Mac died on the 10th of March 2067, in his sleep, lying next to Sammy. By the time Sammy awoke the next morning her father had taken him away. She was distraught and had to do once a week sessions of councelling for four months. The thing that really made her recovery was the birth of her baby sister, Annie. She felt she had to be strong her her little sister, she had to be everything a big sister should be. Even her best friend Elle Pendragon told her that she was acting really old because of it. Sammy was never without friends at her primary school, she always tried to get along with everyone, even the teachers occasionally. When she turned 9 she was allowed to invite a couple of her friends to a birthday party at the Italian resturaunt by the name of Tavola, this was the birth place of her love for pasta. And since it was her birthday, she ate quite a lot of it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year When Samantha's little sister came running into her room yelling about an owl who had left her a letter, she was absolutely convinced that her sister was crazy. And not the good kind. Well at least until she went down stairs for breakfast, Annie had been right, there was a letter sitting on the table adressed to her and her mother cleaning something rather gross smelling off the kitchen bench whilst muttering something along the lines of "stupid owl". After reading the letter multiple times, and then ever so smartly telling her mother what it said, did her mother call her sister who made her way over there within the hour. See, her aunt was also a witch, a muggleborn one which she explained later. And within three days Sammy was travelling on a train to London with her Aunt to go to Diagon Alley. This is where she got her brilliant cat, Moggy. She had been looking for an owl but after seeing, as she described it, "the kitty cat's ickle face and all its adorableness" she couldn't chose an owl over it. Still believing she was related to the Mecan's Sammy started her first of seven years at Hogwarts. For the first few weeks there she had her new friend and fellow Hufflepuff, Amelia Samson, pinch her at least once a day so she knew she wasn't dreaming. She made quite a few friends that year but only a couple of them she kept in contact with over her next few years. About half way through the year she became slightly interested in something everyone in her family had told her about at least once, and in her father and brother's case warned her about. Boys. Now Sammy wasn't particularly girly this year, infact she liked to think herself a bit of a tomboy (we've all been through a stage like that, don't deny it), but it was simply not true. Main reason being, she got a boyfriend. Jay Sinyos. Now being the rather oblivious and un-informed girl she was, only after she had agreed to go out with Jay did she discover that her best friend (Amelia) had already gone out with him and, well, things had not ended particularly well for them. But Sammy put her trust in Jay and Amy ignored him completely and told Sammy that he was trouble before fainting due to low blood pressure, then waking up and running off with another friend. Disaster struck at home though. Her little baby sister, her precious Annie had gone missing, leaving only one scrap of evidence behind. Her favourite beanie, covered in dirt by the edge of the playground. It took them five weeks to find her, roaming around outside a mall in the city looking like a girl from the dumps. Annie was mentally effected by whatever happened (she refused to tell what happened), and was confirmed to have paranoia at only five years of age. They also had a ball that year which was nice for about the first five minutes. They were able to bring guest to that ball, Sammy brought Annie and Jay brought his Aunt. She wasn't particularly happy for two reasons, a) there was no pasta b) Jay had refused to dance with her. Sure he didn't like crowds, but she kept her mouth shut though she was rather upset by it. At the end of the year she managed to catch herself a rather bad case of the flu. Which was horrible because her house was celebrating something, goodness knows what, Hufflepuffs celebrate when they get food. She was told not to dampen the mood and to go outside if she was going to be sick, luckily enough Amy (Amelia) was nice enough to come with her and got her a glass of water. Which didn't too much use considering that Sammy soon fainted with the glass in her hand, managing to break right her arm and cut the left of her forehead. Really useful. Second Year Now this was probably one of the weirdest years for Sammy (so far) due to something that happened even before she was at school. She met an enchanted mirror in Diagon Alley. Not really. Just someone that looked an awful lot like her, just a little bit shorter and by the name of Katelyn Star. After a bit of talking and bit of usage of the lovely invention called the cell phone, they discovered that they were, in fact, related. Long lost sisters. Which was very weird for Sammy. So she turned to someone she personally thought she could trust, her boyfriend. Who in all honesty didn't seem to give a hippogriff. That's when things got a little unsteady for them, well, for Sammy anyway. So, she had a talk with her parents, who agreed that if she wanted to she could go live with her real family, which Sammy thought would be best for her though she did think she was a little too young to be making these decisions on her own. And thus became Samantha Star. Luckily enough, her new- or should I say "proper" -family took her in with a big heart. She and her sister got along rather well and Sammy was delighted to know that she was the oldest sibling, made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Even though she felt all warm and fuzzy about being the oldest sister, she felt out of place at the Star's house and she felt unwanted at the Mecan's, apart from Annie who had basically clung to her leg until her mother dragged her away from the car that was about to take Sammy to her new "home". So she was very relieved by the time she got to Howarts because that was the place she felt was worthy of the title "home". Of course there were those who helped her feel a lot better about everything, her cat (Moggy), her best friend (Amy), her old fart of a friend (Emmy Frost) and her sister (Katelyn). Now with all this help she decided to start again, she was a Star now, not a Mecan. So with her relationship with Jay growing weaker and weaker by the day she decided that it was time for her first puppy romance to come to an end. Jay seemed okay with it, but he ended up leaving school about a week later so Sammy wasn't so sure but he wasn't there anymore so whatever. Not her problem. Near the end of the school she found out something absolutely HORRIBLE. Her Pizza!Buddeh (Amy) was leaving her! So she definitely made the most of the time she had left with her greatest friend before she left for the fancy performing arts school of fanciness and no-sammy-ness. At the end of that year she and Amy feasted on the last night down in the kitchens, requesting that the House Elves make them an Italian feast for the lovers of pizza and pasta. Third Year That summer was probably the most interesting for Sammy because for someone reason her sister had decided to throw a party and invite basically everyone she knew. Sammy was pretty sure some people she didn't know. So not only had Sammy gotten to meet some of Katie's friends, she also got meet her "enemy", Adam (who was ironically a Gryffindor) and made a few friends of her own, always nice when things work out. Although she probably scared a couple of people when Annie came over and started screaming so had to be sent home five minutes later but EH. What's life if you don't creep people out every now and again? Anyway, after that she just majorly became a hog of the TV because Doctor Who was gonna be on that night and she had her popcorn ready for it, she wasn't missing the previews, ads, or anything. Also apparently Katie started dating the love of her life, silly 12 year old. This was a rather unusual year for Sammy, though her second still felt weirder at the start. Her father was not there to drop her sister and herself off at King's Cross, which to Katie was worrying but to Sammy it was "probably had work, gotta go find a cabin bye" and running intot the train with Moggy trailing after her. Now this was proably the most interesting train ride she'd had so far, THERE WAS AN OPPORTUNITY FOR SAMMY TO BE A PROTECTIVE BIG SISTER TO KATIE! Finally. Katie lost her cat in front of her enemy's cabin and apparently the cat was all hissy and such. So it was Super Sammy and Sidekick Mog to the rescue. She managed to find the cat before it got trodden on and returned her safely to the arms of her dead-worried sister. Who then continued to finally tell her what had happened between her and Adam, then Sammy made a plan to throw a pie in his face. But later htat year she actually meet him face to face and he liked Doctor Who, so she couldn't do it so she didn't tell her sister because she's a fearless rebel. This was the year became the loudest Hufflepuff of them all. It was also the year she meet Miss French Isobel Vonhue, who was into Quidditch and Katie had managed to get on the Slytherin team so she thought she ought to turn up and show some house/sisterly pride. So she was really loud about it and basically every time she cheered for Hufflepuff, they won so it must of worked. Now about half way through the year disaster struck yet again for the blonde, for she recieved dreadful news form her mother. Her real father, and adoptive family (excluding Annie) had been killed, and not just killed, they had been murdered. So she was pretty damn upset about it, but with the help of her sister she stayed strong and managed to make it through without having to big of a break down. Around this time also, Sammy started getting occasional doses of amnesia, with no pattern and no explanation (at the time, at least). According to my sources, she almost seemed possessed by that evil aunt we mentioned in Early Life for about five or so minutes before returning big to normal with a headache and not remembering any of it. Katie also became rather ill throught the year. On the train ride home, Sammy managed to lock herself in the bathroom for 3 hours. It's a talent. But on the way home from the station she and her little sister were kidnapped by that evil aunt of theirs. Fourth Year For the majority of this year she was in an undisclosed place with her crazy Aunt and sister. She doesn't remember anything that had happened there, for her mother had requested that the experience be removed from their memories and so it was and Sammy honestly did want to know what had happened, so she left at that and her excuse to everyone besides Amy was that her mother had decided to tutor her sister and herself at home but Sammy hadn't liked it so she came back to Hogwarts whilst her sister remained at home for the rest of the year. There was a couple of different reactions to her return, for example Amy's was pure excitement and a lot of yelling and being loud, whilst on the other hand Isobel had poked her and asked if she was a zombie. This year she also sort of made friends with a wee little firstie called Nesie Dixon, who thought she ate too much, which did end up throwing her into a self concious state. Where she was grumpy and read her crappy-mood book, Bridge to Terabithia by Katherine Patterson. Amy detected something was up and after finding out what Nessie had done she reassured Sammy that she was like a stick, then hunted Nessie down and went off at her. Which made Sammy feel a bit guilty but better all the same. So her love of food continued, only slightly changed. She started to try and figure out how much was "enough", which in all honesty, was still about twice as much as anyone else in her year. She discovered how much she loved food that year, more than she loved people. Almost more than her cat. Almost. Her cat also discovered his love of food, he was now an overweight kitty cat. Fifth Year I'll tell you if she survives it Family Brooklyn Star, Mother Personally, Sammy feels that she is very different to her mother. Not the complete opposite, but still rather different personality wise. Her mother was sorted into Slytherin, much like Samantha's sister. Her mother is a lovely woman, sweet kind, (thinks she's) funny and smart. Samantha has never seen her mother particularly angry, though she has seen upset when her father was confirmed dead. Like her sister, her mother loves photography, but she also loves food, not as much as Sammy, but still loves it. James Star, Father Sammy didn't know her father very well at all. He died after she knew him for year. But within that year she had a lot of fun with him. He reminded her of her Mecan brother Ben, so within the year she knew him she was soemwhat more likely to talk to him than her mother. He always seemed to be able to put up with her constant movie/tv show marathons, and her singing Broadway songs obnoxiously loudly. Katelyn Star, Little Sister It was a bit of an odd transition for Sammy to go from 3 sisters to just one, but she loved being the oldest sister. In her opinion her and Katie are practically opposites. Sure, they look pretty much identical, but Katie likes Pokemon and Sammy loves Doctor Who. See, opposites. She loves her sister though and accepts her boy craziness, and is always willing to help her little sister out, even if she's got no idea how to, so Transfiguration homework they're both stumped at. They get along better than most siblings, mostly because they didn't grow up together and hadn't been contained to put up with each other all they're life. The Mecans, Adoptive Family Molly Mecan Molly was a very friendly woman before she was killed. She was nice to everyone, even those rude people that came into her pet shop, complaining about something that was in the pet's nature, Sammy would usually pull faces at those people. Although she wasn't very bright at things like Math, or Chemistry she had a real nack for understanding her animals, main reason she started a pet store and agreed to live on a farm. Arthur Mecan Arthur had a good heart but was usually in a bad mood or tired because of how far and long he had to drive to work, but either way Sammy loved him. He was the one who helped her understand multiplication for it had been her weak spot in muggle schooling. Of course, she always felt Annie got more attention from him than she did but she always reassured herself that was because Annie was younger and needed more attention than she did. Gabrielle Mecan This was the one sibling she didn't get along with very well. Gabrielle always had something better to do than spend time with her family and thought her whole family was made of pure loser, so she was always staying over at her friend's houses who lived in the city. She never knew this sister very well because she always refused to do anything with her family, but as a Hufflepuff at heart she tried to convince herself that she was nice underneath all that hate for her family. Susan Mecan Susan was the genius of the family. No one is quite sure where she got it from but either way she tried to get the rest of the family to follow in her footsteps, except for Gabrielle those two got along like electricity and water. THe results of them interacting were never particularly good. This sister helped her learn her abc's in Kindergarten because Sammy thought "elemenoe" (pronounced, 'l' 'm' 'n' 'o') was one letter, not four. Ben Mecan Was the most annoying little boy Samantha had ever met in her life. He always stole her favourite book, and her dolls. ANd besides all this they got along like two peas in a pod whether they chose to admit it or not (which they never did). The two of them for Halloween would always dress up as Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa, Sammy being Jack because she called dibs. Once they even dressed Annie up as a mini Elizabeth Swann and took her with them. Annie Mecan The most adorable little girl to roam the earth, in Sammy's opinion. Of course, she still doesn't know Annie very well, because she now lives in France with her Aunt so Sammy doesn't get to see her as much as she would like to. But in the period of time that they saw each other practically every day she discovered Annie was rather sneaky so they would steal cookies from the cookie jar and hide out in the paddock trying to bribe the horse to love them. But at such a young age, you can't define a person's character. Annie has now recovered mostly from the paranoia she was diagnosed with when she was five, though sometimes it comes back in small doses. Moggster, Pet Cat Moggster (Mog, Moggy) is the kitty cat that Sammy has had since her first year at Hogwarts, and if things go well for him she'll have him in her last year too. Over the years, Sammy has discovered he has a rather interesting personality. He is a lazy and loves his food, just like Sammy, he can be rather arrogant and doesn't like interacting with any animal other than human, and that's usually just so he can get something. Of course, he thinks Sammy is a good human and prefers her over the rest of his human slaves even if she does insist on carrying him around under her arm, saying that he's her superhero sidekick, and calling him Moggster. His real name is Stormaghandor. Friendships Amelia Mae Samson Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff